percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Chiaroscuro: Chapter 17
Damion's POV Dark Circle Base, Appalachian Mountains, USA “Caleb...you've changed,” I said quietly to my friend and leader. We were in the meeting room. Everyone else was off to bed. N the table lay the blueprints to the killing machine. “It's war,” He replied bluntly “You tortured Alex...and made me watch” “HE WAS A TRAITOR” “You killed that lora girl” “She was an enemy” “Ever wonder why, What the heck happened to you?” He didn't say anything...he just stared at me. His finger was tracing the blueprints of the mecha. His face was sullen and dark. “Your a good friend Damion, but I don't expect you to understand” “UNDERSTAND WHAT!?!?” I screamed at him. “Goodnight Damion,” He disappeared into the shadows. I hate it when he does that. I slammed my hands on the table. In anger I walked out of the room. I didn't feel like teleporting. As I walked I saw someone, A girl with black hair. “Hey you there,” I drew my claymore. “No, Don't attack. I'm looking for Vega, My name is Nox” She said alarmed. “She's gone. Left. Deserted” “Where can I find her” “Why do you need to know?” “Im her sister, I have some information for her” With lightning speed I teleported behind her and held my claymore against her throat. “What exactly is that information” She stared for a moment and then realized she wasnt getting out of my hold. “Caleb is a traitor” I stared into space for a moment....I slammed her against the wall “Explain yourself,” I hissed. “I saw him talking with Erebus, they talked about how Erebus had sent mortals to kill the priests. Caleb figured it out the night that you raided Col. It would start a civil war in which the Protogenoi could rule again” That girl I thought. She died. SHE DIED....for nothing....the blood. I began rubing my hands as if it was still there. I let Nox go. She looked at me then teleported out. I fell against the wall and cried...... Calebs POV The next day “Caleb, Vega wants to meet with us,” Layla's cold words echoed through my head. “And probably with every surving Center of Light and rebel dark Circle member they have” I paused. Why would Adeline want us. We were at war. We fought. We killed. “Thanks you Layla, you may go,” Layla looked at me then shrugged and walked away. Layla was a good second in command. Sometimes even better than Adeline Adeline....I never wanted this to happen. What were their names. Beatrix, Macky, now Lora. I...I...killed them. My actions did. Feigning my cruel behavior. Was it worth it?....it is. When I walk down to our meeting place and kill every Center of Light, then march into camp and claim it for the Protogenoi, the Olympians will declare war. The our lives will be better. This one is for us the demiprotognoi. For Sean, for Damion, for Nick, for Drake, for Layla, for Ariel, for Chelan, and for Garrett. Even for the traitors, a better life lay ahead. I lifted up my phone. “Layla, get everbody even Justin and the rest of the spies. Today we go to war” Three Hours later We were all assembled. Adeline had requested that we meet in a valley near our base. I had members placed in various spots. Perfect for a ambush. I waited. Layla and Damian stood on either side of me. Then they came. Adeline and Josh led them. There were about ten or more of them. Adeline walked forward to me. Her face was emotionless. Then she slapped me. “HOW COULD YOU,” She cried. “Wait wha-,” Adeline interrupted me. “You knew, you let us just kill each other. You lied to me!!!” I didn't know what to say. I just stood there. How could she have known. I looked up and saw why. Nox stood leaning on a tree. She mock curtsied at me. “Adeline listen,” I tried to say. “NO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT” Wow, to think I had a complete plan how to take them all out, now I stood there unable t think about anything. My fellow circle members looked at me confused. “Tell them Caleb, tell them how this whole war was set up,” Adeline sneered I didn't know what t say. Images of everything that happened flashed through my mind. The first kill, fighting at camp, torturing Alex..... “Guys Center of Light never killed the priestesses.....It was mortals, hired by my father, ceto, and Khione” I said as if breathing out a sigh. The looks on their eyes were heartbreaking. Even when Adeline had left they had stayed with me thinking they were avenging their friends deaths. “I figured this out the first night when we attacked, I've feigned cruelty and acted heartless against the Center of Light to start a war between the gods.” “You killed our friends for no reason!!!” Josh yelled “No I did it for a reason...” “what reason could you possibly have?” “A war between the Olympians and the minor gods and the protogenoi. A war that the protogenoi could win. Meaning better lives for all of us” No one said anything. They just stared at me. I stood awkwardly. Damian was the first to move. He walked forward and drew his sword. Looking at me right in the eye He threw it to the ground. The others followed suit “Where are they,” Adeline asked suddenly. “Who?” “The mortals who killed them” “Right here!!!,” A man's voice boomed. Then they were here. Gunfire rang out through the valley. Col and Dc members fell to the ground grabbing there weapons. Many were wounded, Nick was gunned down. He fell into a pile of mud and breathed shallowly. I could only watch in shock as I realized I had been betrayed. Josh with fury in his eyes ran towards me. “YOU BROUGHT THEM HERE!!!” His sword came slashing at me. I had little time to draw my own blades and block the attack. Our swords collided. We passed blow after blow. As I fought around me my friends and enemies struggled to fight off the mortals. Bullet fire engulfed me and josh, We both pulled away. Blood trickled from my arms and legs. Josh was just as hurt. Rain began to pour down upon us. We ran at each other again. There may have been the crack of thunder and the horrid fire of guns, but the sound of our sword came out on top of it all. My mind was in a blur. I could barely keep up with Josh's attacks. Adeline struggled to lead the demigods. She was bleeding from her arm. Then I saw it a mortal as behind her with a long sword he raised it and was about to strike. I pivoted and threw my sword in his direction. The sword hit him square in the chest. Then I felt it...the pain in my stomach. Josh's sword was impaled in my stomach. He withdrew it and grinned at me. I backed up a few feet and raised my hands. The clouds swirled around and dark thunder hit the ground. The dark lightning began hitting the mortals. They began to retreat. I smiled. Justin appeared at my side. He saw my wound. “Take care of her” I whispered to him handing him my other sword I fell into the shadows and let them catch me. Adeline threw herself into them with me. She held me tight. “Ade, you gotta let go” She held on tight ever still. “Caleb, I...I love you” The blood from my body was soaked into her shirt. I didnt know how to react. For a moment it all was gone. The pain, the betrayal....it was a fitting ending “I love you too...I'm sorry...tell them all..I'm sorry” I pushed her away She screamed my name. Then I fell into the darkness. The Chiaroscuro Homepage 'Chapter 18 ' Category:Chiaroscuro